Hitchhikers Guide:Don't Panic!
You are a young hitchhiker, probably trying to get a truck in the middle of the desert. Mostly this is a humor wiki and as with most wiki's, they have a certain style they adept to. Mostly since we're a guide dedicated to the hitchhikers of earth, we have a style which is a combination of bias, satire, and 4th wall breaking written in the style of "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe", which is a guide for the interstellar travels in the universe. Now if you came here looking to contribute but know nothing of this guide or anything about the universe. DON'T PANIC!, we can help you, the following that proceeds it is a mandatory guide on how to write your articles (or data as we call them here) and also write your humor here. Vital Information If your a newb to the entire franchise of "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe". Don't Panic. We can help you, a humble newb, understand the entire franchise within a few minutes. Mostly you should start at the Hitchhiker's Wiki which is the vital source of information dedicated to the franchise. And by information, we mean characters, book synopsis, places and information on merchandising. Mostly the wiki has about 100 articles in it's repository, so it shouldn't take you long to learn about the entire franchise. But the wiki alone can not provide you on how to write it so basically it's just if you want to learn more about the franchise. Here's what I suggest you do/read/watch/listen/whatever. *'All of the books in "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe" series' - Mostly this should get you further into the story and also introduce you to the writing style *''(optional)'' The TV, Radio and Movie Series - You aren't required to listen/watch them but it is good to get a feel for the universe. Bias Some humor wikis make everything up while some humor wiki's have general humor, other humor wiki's use injokes while others use a centralized point of humor, while others use bias. As a humor wiki, we have a specialized style of humor which is based off of "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" as said before. Mostly we are not aiming to be random or truthful, we aim to be a mix of both. And first off is the bias, now what's bias you ask? Well bais is a form of truth that is given in a humorous way and a form a bias is always used in some sort of humor, whether in those books you read or those comedies you watch, there's always some sort of form of bias in there, you just have to look carefully. The bias is the first part of the writing style, as the bias is a needed part for any part of the humor to work, without it, the humor would basically be dry and tasteless. Now how are you going to write the humor you ask, well mostly we're going to leave an example below. "This guy bob was born on 1,000,000,000 B.C. and is the coolest guy ever" Now that is not an example on how to write it, mostly because it's ineligible, fake, completely random and is considered vanity. Now you're asking why it is considered vanity, because it's about a person, how cool he is and how he's awesome, it may be also be about how you hate a person but that's considered cyberbullying. Mostly bias is a mix of truth and random humor, a balance between the both. Bias must have a hint of truth while still feeling funny and entertaining, as such you should probably try mixing it equally into the article. The following example is really how you should write it. "Bob is an human with absolutely no relevance whatsoever, (or is he?). Born in the 1990's, Bob works at his job, doing whatever human beings do." Ah... There you go, because Bob is a human of no relevance and might have some relevance, it also points out that he's doing the jobs that he does. Perfect, but we're not quite done yet. Mostly because this is the first part of your WIP article which you will be learning on how to create. Bias is the first part because it provides the illusion of truth to the article, the illusion of truth is going to be necessary to your article as your going to have to convince them (the readers) that it's true. The second part is satire which plays an even more important part to the article. Satire Almost every humor wiki knows this and uses this, and what they know is satire, and satire of the art of making something truthful and important and making it into something funny. Like when you know how the sun is hot, make it so that the sun is burning everything around them, and having the people being bearned scream comically, that's called a parody, which is a part of satire. And satire is a hard one to humor, sure you could look around your environment and think of something ordinary to make funny but making it funny is the hard part. And don't panic, we can help you make it funny while at the same time, we can help you to make better and funnier jokes in seconds flat. Now since you have your current sentence that you created one section back, it's time to expand on that, now here's an example on how not to do satire. "Bob is a god-like human with superpowers. Born since the end of time, Bob frees freedom from humanity." That's not correct because Bob is an ordinary human, he does not have superpowers of any kind. Mostly that kind of thing would likely be deleted, but since this might be gold. We may move it from here to another humor wiki that's suitable for it. Mostly satire is taking something truthful and making it funnier, while adding a little bit of fiction in there. Sorta like how the sun melts people earlier, it's a mix of truth and fiction, and mastering that line between truth and fiction is hard. Here's an example on how we think you should properly write it. Note: We're not suggesting you write like this, we're just suggesting how it's written to you. "Bob is an ordinary, enslaved human with no relevance to other humans in the area, (or does he?). Born whenever, Bob is enslaved at his job, being abused, raped, and tortured all for the sake of money." You see how the above sentence is slightly true while having a bit of fiction in there, that's the way to write satire. Now take in the account that satire may look easy. It's not. You have to think deep, what can I make funny about the truth, what's so absurdly funny that can be mixed in with the truth, what's the funniest fiction I can think of? Those are all questions you should think of when writing satire. Now it may not be easy writing satire, but just think really hard, dig into your inner thoughts, dig into your inner potential. Mostly get inspiration from whatever you can think and find, then you can truly write your satire. Now that you know satire, you need to know another form of humor that is vital to our writing style. Mostly it's about that kind of humor which breaks the 4th wall, which is the wall separating fiction, and you. 4th wall humor Mostly there is a known wall between fiction and reality, and it has to do with the character seeing through whatever wall or breaking that wall. Only to refrence you, the reader. Or to reference the subject on hand or the article itself. Mostly we sorta use a type of 4th-wall breaking humor in our articles to give the illusion that the guide has independence and is allowed to comment on the articles itself. Mostly breaking the 4th-wall is an important part of our articles and is also the last part that bids the article together. Now you may be thinking of ways to break the 4th-wall, well mostly we have a different way. The 4th wall must be in the voice of the guide instead of the author, here's not how to use 4th-wall humor. "Bob is an ordinary, enslaved human with no relevance to other humans in the area, like he even has any relevance. Born whenever he wanted to, he's now doing... Okay you know what, I give up, do this article yourself." Mostly why this is improper use is because this is the author's opinion and not the opinion of the guide. Mostly breaking the 4th wall does not involve the author at all cause the author in reality is supposed to be the reader. The correct way to do 4th wall humor is to think to yourself, what would the guide say, what would he have to say to all of this? These should be the basis of your thought for breaking the 4th wall and including the 4th wall humor into your article. Also try placing yourself into the role of the guide, which should help you to understand the guide fully and be able to write that humor that'll just break the 4th wall. Now here's an example on how it should be done. "Bob is an just an ordinary, enslaved human of no relevance to other humans in the area, (or does he even have relevant value? Anyway). Born whenever he was born, Bob is enslaved at his job, which mostly consists of being abused, raped, and tortured. All for the sake of money, sad isn't it?" Now that's the way to write 4th wall breaking humor, mostly if you just keep your mind to it and take in mind the green-colored example above you. Then you can truly with 4th wall humor, and don't panic if you can't master the art of breaking the 4th wall immediately. Just keep thinking and formulating in your mind, and some day, you'll get it. Just keep trying and one day you'll nail it perfectly. Now I know that I might be going on about how breaking the 4th wall is hard and how you'll eventually get it but I'm saying this to influence and inspire you, you know. So that you'd be able to write the best articles this wiki has ever seen. Conclusion Congratulations, you've successfully read through the guide and now understand our writing style. You know now how to write bias, satire and 4th wall humor. (well in our style but I'm sure you'll be able to apply it to other wiki's) We hope that this guide has taught you how to write humor here and elsewhere and we hope that you write the best articles here. We thank you for taking the time to read this and we hope that you'll reference and use this guide wherever you can. Mostly we also hope that you can learn from this guide, thank you and